Is this how it's going to be?
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: It's amazing  How you make your face just like a wall  How you take your heart and turn it off  How I turn my head and lose it all    Hermione and Draco have been together for a while. But when secrets come out, things change. Can Draco fix them?
1. Chapter 1

_It's amazing How you make your face just like a wall How you take your heart and turn it off How I turn my head and lose it all_

_It's unnerving How just one move puts me by myself There you go just trusting someone else Now I know I put us both through hell_

Draco watched as Hermione turned around and walked away. They had just had a big argument, an argument he never expected. He never thought she'd find out he was still tied to the Death Eaters. He was working on ending those ties, he never wanted her to know. Thanks to Astoria Greengrass, she found out. Astoria had been spending a lot of time with Draco's mother. Draco's mother adored her, and thought she'd be right for him, seeing as she's a Pureblood. Draco didn't want her though, he wanted Hermione. He stood in place still, running a hand through his hair then sighing. He had to fix this, some how he had to see if it could be fixed.

* * *

><p>Draco entered the Three Broomsticks a few months later. For months, he mostly just worked, and spend time at Blaise Zabini's home or his. This was his first time out, he had Blaise and Pansy with him. As Blaise walked to the counter Draco and Pansy walked to find a table. As he looked around he froze, his eyes falling upon a pair of chocolate brown eyes. They met his, then moved quickly to the red head beside her.<p>

Draco looked and noticed her with none other than Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter was there with them, they were talking and seemed to be having a good time. Draco was fine, he even followed Pansy to a table. The moment he sat down tho, he watched as Hermione's lips touched Rons. He growled lightly returning his gaze to his friends, he took the butterbeer from Blaise and downed it.

_I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong_

_I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me_

_I'm now saying we ever had the right to hold on_

_I just didn't wanna let it get away from me_

_But if that's how it's gonna leave Straight out from underneath Then we'll see who's sorry now If that's how it's gonna stand, when You know you've been depending on_

_The one you're leaving now_

_The one you're leaving out_

Draco sighed as he paced the halls of the Ministry. He wasn't sure what to do or say. He had to just quit thinking about her. He turned around, deciding not to find her, and walked back to the elevators of the Ministry, when he passed Ron. He glared at him as he passed, hoping he wasn't noticed. As he got to the beginning of the Ministry he floo'ed to the Manor. His mother and Astoria talking away in the sitting room.

He ignored them, walking upstairs to his room. He pulled out several boxes from under his bed and opened them, looking at everything in them. They were all things associated with Hermione, after looking at them he walked with them to the drawing room and started the fire in the fireplace. Once it was burning enough he started throwing everything into it, watching everything burn to nothing. When he was done, he joined his mother and Astoria in the sitting room.

_It's aggravating How you threw me on and you tore me out How your good intentions turn to doubt The way you needed time to sort it out_

_I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me I'm not saying we ever had the right to hold on I just couldn't let you ever get away from me_

_But if that's how you're gonna leave Straight out from underneath Then we'll see who's sorry now If that's how it's gonna stand, when You know you've been depending on The one you're leaving now The one you're leaving out_

_The one you're leaving now_

_The one you're leaving out_

Draco tossed and turned in his bed later that night. His mind running crazy with thoughts. He couldn't understand why she would do that, move on so quickly. He didn't understand why she would give up so easy, all the time he put in for her. All the people he gave up for her, because of her blood status. He couldn't see anything else but her, but as he saw earlier, she could see more than him. He had to give up, he had to find some way to just get her off of his mind for good. He never wanted to see her again.

_I'm not saying there was nothing wrong I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me_

_But if that's how it's gonna leave Straight out from underneath Then we'll see who's sorry now_

_If that's how it's gonna stand, when You know you've been depending on The one you're leaving now_

_Tell me is that how it's going to end When you know you've been depending on The one you're leaving now And the one you're leaving out_

Draco walked into St. Mungo's for work. As he walked through the halls heading to his potions area, he saw her. She was standing in front of the potions. He looked at her, then looked away.

"Go away Granger." He spoke as he saw her coming.

"Draco.. I need to talk.." She said quietly.

"There's no talking to be needed. I saw you.. with him," he sneered, "That is enough for me."

Hermione frowned, " Draco.. I.. I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't be with you, not with you being you."

"Mione... I'm fixing that part, I don't want any part of it!" He yelled.

Her eyes started to swell with tears," I'm sorry Draco."

"Sorry isn't enough Mione. Just go.. Please, just go. It's already hard enough."

"Draco.. Please.. just talk to me," She sniffled, trying to not let the tears fall.

_Im the one you're leaving now The one you're leaving out_


	2. Chapter 2

_You can go  
>You can start all over again<br>You can try to find a way to make another day go by  
>You can hide<br>Hold all your feelings inside  
>You can try to carry on when all you want to do is cry <em>

Hermione sat alone in Harry Potters flat. She was waiting for him or Ron, or both to get home. She cleaned the whole house, and tried to read books, but no matter what she could do Draco was on her mind. She had to quit thinking about him; she had to for her friend's sake, and for her own. As she sat on the couch reading a book she brought, Ginny show up in the fireplace, causing her to jump, her book crashing to the ground.

"Ginny."

The red-head smiled, "Hey Mione."

"Uhh. Don't call me that please."

Ginny nodded knowing why and stepped forward to hug her friend, "How are you?"

"As good as I can, I suppose. Ron has been amazing, Harry too." She smiled lightly.

Ginny nodded and walked over to the kitchen pouring her some tea, "Harry and Ron should be back soon. I think we're going to mum's tonight for dinner."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds good. It'd be nice to see everyone."

_And maybe someday  
>We'll figure all this out<br>Try to put an end to all our doubt  
>Try to find a way to make things better now and<br>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
>We'll be better off somehow<br>Someday _

Draco sighed as he stood in his office, walking around checking all the potions brewing. He needed to just forget her. Maybe his mom was right, maybe muggle-borns weren't good, maybe Astoria was who he should be with. He shook his head, trying to shake the thought, _No, Astoria is not good enough. No one is good enough, no one but Hermione_, he thought to himself. He looked at his clipboard and started marking off the potions that were done, keeping count with his stock for the hospital.

After his shift Draco walked out of the hospital and to the back into an ally, apparating to his home. Once he got there and opened his eyes he saw Blaise and Pansy sitting in his sitting room. He raised a brow and looked at them as he moved forward.

"Umm. Hi?"

Blaise smiled, "Hey mate! Thought maybe we could all hang out."

Pansy smiled, "We didn't want you to be alone, and we thought we could go out or something."

Draco looked between them, "Thanks guys, I'm ready whenever."

Draco grabbed onto Blaise, since he had no idea where they were going, and closed his eyes, hoping the side along apparation was successful. When the twisting and movements stopped he opened his eyes, seeing they were in hogsmead, guessing they were going to The Three Broomsticks. To his surprise the other two headed towards Honeydukes. He followed them in and waited behind them, as Pansy walked around picking different sweets to purchase. Once she was done they turned around and headed to The Three Broomsticks.

Upon entering Pansy grabbed Draco's hand and led him to a table, Blaise walked to the bar and ordered a butter beer for Pansy and two fire whiskeys for him and Draco. He took them as the bartender slid them over and walked to the table, sitting down. Pansy took her butter beer and started pulling the sweets out of her bag, setting them in the middle of the table. Draco took the fire whiskey and downed it fast; he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be anywhere that she could show up at any moment. He sat there quietly, listening to them talk.

_Now wait  
>And try to find another mistake<br>If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind  
>You can run, oh<br>And when everything is over and done  
>You can shine a little light on everything around you<br>Man it's good to be someone _

_**Draco stood outside the Manor, Hermione with her back to him a few feet away. **_

"_**I don't want to love you, if you'll leave someday." She spoke just loud enough so he could hear. **_

_**He raised a brow, "What?" **_

"_**I don't want to turn around if you'll just walk away. **_

"_**I'm not going anywhere Mione. I said I'd always love you, and I will, forever and always remember?" **_

"Forever and always," Draco whispered.

"What?" Pansy asked biting into one of her snacks.

Draco looked up, remembering where he was, "Nothing, I was just remembering something."

She gave him a look then went back to her snacks, "Okay then."

At that moment she walked in with her friends, Draco ordered more fire whiskey and continued to down them, hoping she would see him and talk to him. When he noticed she walked to a table on the other side with them he groaned, then walked out.

Once outside, Draco walked to the end of Hogsmead, Blaise and Pansy running after him. He came to a stop and was ready to apparate, Blaise grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing so.

"Yes?" Draco said with an annoyed tone.

"What is the matter with you? Can you just be normal again?" Pansy spoke up, her treats a mess in her bag, some hanging out. "What happened to the old Draco? The one from school," She glared at him.

"That Draco is gone Pansy, and he will be gone forever. I just want to go home, this was a bad idea. Why couldn't we go somewhere in London or something?"

Pansy's facial features changed to a disgusted one, "Where muggles are? No."

"Pansy, you really have to get over this blood status thing. I'm going home, you can both follow me or not." He got ready, but froze as he looked past the two; there she stood, several feet behind them. He shoved between them and walked to her.

"Hermione…" He stopped in front of her.

_And I don't want to wait  
>I just want to know<br>I just want to hear you tell me so  
>Give it to me straight<br>Tell it to me slow_

_Cause maybe someday  
>We'll figure all this out<br>We'll put an end to all our doubt  
>Try to find a way to just feel better now and<br>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
>We'll be better off somehow<br>Someday_

"Draco." She spoke softly, keeping her tears from falling.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"You want to talk now?" She glared at him.

"I was wrong Hermione. I should have let you talk then. I wasn't ready."

"Well then, talk.."

"Here?" He looked around and noticed Blaise and Pansy were closer, as well as Ron and Harry.

"Anything you can say to me.. You can say in front of them, I'm just going to tell them anyway, I always do."

"I want to know.. Can this be worked out? Eventually? Or should I just quit now."

She watched him, seeing the sparkle in his eye, the sparkle that the Draco she fell in love with had. "I don't know, can we? Can you tell me the truth?"

"I did... What more do you want me to say? I have no association with them anymore, I'm trying to get the ties cut, and it's not that easy Hermione. I don't believe in that stuff anymore. I've changed. I really have." He watched her closely.

She nodded, feeling the tears coming. She turned away, to hide them. She wanted to be with him, she really did. She knew she couldn't forgive him that easy though, they both had to work at it before she would forgive him completely.

_Cause sometimes we don't really notice_


End file.
